


House Drabbles 1 & 2

by py_pippi_pixy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/py_pippi_pixy/pseuds/py_pippi_pixy
Summary: Spoilers: through S3A/N: First two from the un_love_you prompt table. IDK if I'm going to keep going ("please don't").





	House Drabbles 1 & 2

_01\. You were right about me._  
  
House replayed the conversation in his mind, staring across the balcony, rolling an empty prescription bottle in his fingers. He was in pain again, afraid, and if he couldn't find the words to say it, Wilson had always been able to understand what House meant behind sarcastic deflection. Except now.  
  
He made up his mind and swung a leg over the balcony, already digging through his jean pocket for the spare key he'd had made. If Wilson loved him, he would already have said  _yes_. If now he had to take what he needed, it would only prove Wilson right.  
  
_02\. I was wrong about you._  
  
What hurt the worst was the cliche. He'd put his life in Stacy's hands and trusted her to make the right decision, to listen to his medical judgement, to see the pros and cons he'd explained to her. Instead, she'd gone behind his back. She must have been thinking about it from the first time he'd mentioned the induced coma, and the thought of the worry he'd seen in her eyes and the reassurances he'd mumbled made him sick. He'd put more faith in her than he'd thought he was capable of and seen it thrown back in his face.


End file.
